


Snowing

by Katie_Flint



Series: HPXmasChallenge2016 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Snow, Winter, broom riding, day three, fire and cuddling, hpxmaschallenge2016, prompt: sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea, self christmas challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Katie loves when it snows on the weekends. She may fly constantly as a professional Quidditch player, but she loves flying in the snow with Marcus. The aftermath isn’t too bad either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I think we all can see, I’m pretty rubbish at this challenge thing but to be a little fair here, this is my hell week before finales so bear with me. Going to try and keep relatively caught up and will be on track come the 16th for sure.

  
“Marcus,” Katie whispers, “It’s snowing.”  
  
“I know,” Marcus strokes her messy hair, his eyes still closed. He knows what Katie wants but it’s still so early. Maybe if he doesn’t mention it, she’ll let him sleep just a little bit longer.  
  
“Marcus-” Katie whispers again, her nose tickling his ear, “Let’s go for a fly.”  
  
He isn’t really surprised that the peace doesn’t last.  
  
Out in the yard, Katie hands Marcus the personalized broom she bought him for their first anniversary. It’s sleek and black, and all along the handle are silver infused carvings that mark his family and his life. It’s every story he’s ever told her and it touches him deeply that she remembered and recited each and every one to the craftsman with such precision.  
  
She has her own broom, an older model but one with gold engravings faded and worn from years of use, but it’s Katie’s favorite. This is the one her father gave her the day she graduated Hogwarts. She’s flown on countless brooms since, playing for multiple teams and leagues but this one is always her favorite to fly on special days like these.  
  
“Well? C’mon Flint,” Katie teases, kicking up into the snowy air.  
  
Marcus rolls his eyes but slides onto his broom with ease, pouncing into the air as good as he did when he played for Slytherin all those years ago.  
  
Katie’s gotten as breakneck as a seeker and Marcus has to pull a few “questionable” moves to catch her.  
  
Grabbing her waist as she flies in too close, Marcus holds her to his side until she settles against him, her broom brushing bristles with his own.  
  
“No fair Flint,” Katie sticks out her tongue, snowflakes melting as they make contact.  
  
“Well _Flint_ ,” Marcus floats lazily in the air, in no hurry to let her go, “You should know I always get what I’m after.”  
  
Katie gets a mischievous look in her eye, and rather than struggle away again, she begins pressing into him, “You’re right, a Flint _does_ always get what they want.”  
  
Marcus is forced to let her go as his broom tilts dangerously and erratically through her movements. He hears the delight in her voice as she makes her escape, a trail of laughter following her getaway into the clouds.  
  
If that’s how she wants to play, Marcus thinks, then he can definitely oblige the Mrs.’s.  
  
The majority of the morning is spent in a lazy, halfhearted game of cat and mouse, with a handful of other unofficial games scattered in, but finally around noon the couple decides they’re getting colder than they’d like and agree to turn to the warmth of the indoors.  
  
Marcus insists on bringing Katie her blankets and drink, despite her disapproval and he loves when she commands him to join her underneath the force field of warmth.  
  
It’s only just reaching early afternoon now but the cloud cover outside has brought a chill to the house, inspiring the fire lit in front of them.  
  
“Thank you love,” Katie murmurs into his side where she’s curled like a cat.  
  
Marcus hums contently, on the verge of sleep. He’s not got quite the energy he used to have for the sport, and laying with Katie always has a way of relaxing his being.  
  
It might not be a very productive day for either of them, but they only get this kind of opportunity once a year and Marcus ensures Katie enjoys herself every time.


End file.
